Episode:Games of War
|Prev = Episode 470 |Next = Till Hell Freezes Over }}Part 1 of a 3 part series DI Manson investigates an abduction involving a father who just lost his son and Sergeant Ackland investigates a truant running rings around Rod Jessop and investigates when Rod is knocked over, and the truant's house is set on fire. Roger and Dan come across Rick Harris who is sleeping at the wheel of his parked car. Roger immediately remembers Rick from the day before as Sun Hill officers found the remains of his son, Steven who died after taking a drugs overdose. The cops notice an empty bottle of whiskey on the back seat of the car and when he awakes and attempts to start the engine, Roger arrests him. Back at the station, Roger and Dan explain why they have arrested Rick and Manson calls Rick’s family liaison officer, Doug Wright from Barton Street. Rick is questioned and admits he finished the bottle of whiskey the night before (spilling most of it) and when his breath test shows negative, he is released. Neil calls James Tennant who takes Rick home. Later, a frantic Carol Mitchell enters the station to report her eleven year old son, Greg missing. He was last seen at St Hugh’s Hospital where he had an appointment to discuss his diabetes – they had an argument and he ran off. The officers are stunned when they watch CCTV footage of Greg getting into Rick’s car outside the hospital entrance. As Greg didn’t need much persuading to get into his car, Neil and Doug visit Carol and show her a photograph of Rick to see if she recognises him. When she doesn’t, a full scale search for Rick and Greg commences. The pressure is on when they find Rick’s abandoned car containing Greg’s insulin kit. Through further investigation, Rick is soon discovered on a boat on the canal and when Neil and the team attempt to persuade him to get off, Rick threateningly holds a knife to his wrist. Greg is nowhere to be seen and as James begs Rick to tell them where Greg is, Dan turns action man - but will the team manage to find the boy? Meanwhile, June and Will are called out to Rod's school after catching tyrant, Kyle Henderson, breaking into the building and carving graffiti on the wall with a knife. Rod tells June and Will that he is at the end of his tether with Kyle and has experienced nothing but trouble with the lottery-winning family. June and Will escort Kyle to the station for questioning and his loud-mouthed mother, Michelle Henderson, sits in on the interview. June tells Michelle that Mr Jessop will drop the charges if she promises to keep an eye on her son in the future. Later, June is called to the school when Rod’s daughter, Vicky, arrives in tears claiming Kyle threatened her in the street. Vicky also says he also threatened a boy in class with a knife a few weeks ago and after some convincing, she agrees to make a statement against Kyle. As Rod sees June out of the building he asks if she has made her mind up about marrying him yet. However, before she can answer, Kyle turns up at the school to taunt the headmaster again and June takes Kyle back to the station for questioning. On her way back to the school to let Rod know that the Young Offenders Team will be handling Kyle in the future, June’s life is thrown into turmoil when Rod is dramatically knocked down in a hit and run… It’s a long day for June, when, after leaving a critical Rod in St Hugh’s, she is called to the Henderson’s house where a fire has broken out and Kyle is taken away in an ambulance. *Trudie Goodwin as Sgt June Ackland *Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson *Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper *John Bowler as PC Roger Valentine *Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman *Gary Lucy as PC Will Fletcher *Gillian Taylforth as Sgt Nikki Wright *Roberta Taylor as Insp Gina Gold *Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23